Modern computing devices afford users the ability to input text using multiple modalities. For instance, users may input text via touch-typing or tapping-touch utilizing an external keyboard/keypad, a touch screen keyboard/keypad or the like, wherein text is input on a character-by-character basis (e.g., letter-by-letter or stroke-by-stroke) as a user selects the appropriate character key (or combination of keys) on the touch-typing input device. Alternatively, users may input text via block-unit-based modalities where input is substantially based on units that are larger than character-by-character, for instance, word-by-word, phrase-by-phrase, sentence-by-sentence, or the like. Exemplary block-unit-based modalities may include voice (e.g., dictation), shape-writing, handwriting, and gesture inputs.